Gorillaz Fanfic
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Un fanfic de Gorillaz con mi hermanita pervertida Pauco-Chan :) Los personajes no me pertencen si no a Damon y Jamie :3 Disfruten el fic :D
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1.

Pauco P.O.V

Era un día normal en el local de música. No había nadie, estaba aburrida buscando vídeos por Youtube en la computadora. Neko estaba comiendo Onigiris.  
Yo: QUIERES DEJAR DE COMER ESO?  
Neko: Lo siento hermanita, sabes cómo soy cuando como comida japonesa o dulce  
Yo: No me digas Hermanita, yo soy la mayor aquí  
Neko: Pero yo soy la mas lista de las 2  
Yo: Yo te voy a enseñar que es ser listo…  
Me levante dispuesta a golpearla, escuche que sonaba una canción en la computadora.  
Feel Good...  
Yo: DIOS MIO!  
Neko: GORILLAZ! **0**

Neko P.O.V

A Bagface no se le ocurre mejor cosa que agarrar una lapicera y usarla como micrófono yo también hago lo mismo.

Pauco (Cantando):

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they don't hold back  
so all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
you won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
you've got a new horizon its ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no..

Yo (Cantando):  
Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down

Las 2 (Cantando la traducción):  
El amor es para siempre  
El amor es libre  
Andaremos juntos por siempre tú y yo

Pauco:  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Yo:  
Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up like ass cracks,  
Ladies, homies, at the track  
its my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here  
watch me as I gravitate  
hahahahahahaa.

Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
this motown,  
with yo sound  
you're in the place  
you gonna bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With yo sound  
you kill the INC.  
so dont stop, get it, get it  
until you're cheddar header.  
Yo, watch the way I navigate  
ahahahahahhaa.

Pauco: Que bonita canción! -w-  
Yo: Amo Gorillaz  
Pauco: MENTIROSA! A los 5 años te traumabas con solo ver sus vídeos  
Yo: Ya lo sé…pero eso es cosa del pasado, ahora tengo 16 y medio, no les tengo miedo…amo sus canciones…no son tan pesadas.  
Pauco: Me gustaría conocerlos en persona  
Yo: A mi también :) Sería algo…No se…Re SUGOI!  
Pauco: Shh!  
Yo: Que pasa Hermanita?

Pauco P.O.V

Le pedí a Neko que se callara porque estaba escuchando algo importante en la radio.  
Neko: Que pasa Hermanita?  
Yo: Cállate!  
XXX: Que linda tarde para escuchar Gorillaz, en fin…voy a avisarles que hoy Gorillaz dará un concierto esta misma noche, las entradas están agotadas pero si son los primeros en llamar se van a ganar 2 entradas en 1era fila.  
Yo: Hermanita! Dame el teléfono!  
Neko: Para qué?  
Yo: SOLO HAZLO!  
Neko abrió mi mochila de Led Zepelín y encontró mi celular.  
Neko: Que vas a hacer  
Marque el número de la estación de radio y espere a que me atendieran.  
XXX: Ya tenemos nuestra 1era llamada! Hola…cómo te llamas?  
Yo: H-hola, soy Bagface…me gusta mucho Gorillaz y quiero ganar las entradas para ir al concierto  
XXX: Felicitaciones! Eres nuestra 1era llamada! Ganaste 2 entradas para ir a ver a Gorillaz esta noche  
Yo: YAY! GRACIAS! NO LO PUEDO CREER!  
Corte la llamada, fui corriendo a abrazar a mi hermanita menor.  
Yo: NEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Neko: Neee! Que sucede Bagface?  
Yo: HEMOS GANADO ENTRADAS PARA IR A VER A GORILLAZ Y EN 1ERA FILA!  
Neko: NYAAAAAAAAAAA! SUGOI! QUE BIEN! :) Hay que ir a cambiarnos! Esta va a ser una noche divertida.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

Neko P.O.V  
Salimos del local de música y fuimos a un cuartito que había detrás, entramos al cuartito, buscamos ropa y empezamos a cambiarnos.  
Yo: No lo puedo creer!  
Pauco (Desde el baño): Vamos a conocer a Gorillaz en persona! Que suertudas somos  
Yo: Si! *w* tengo ganas de tomarme fotos con 2-D  
Pauco: Yo tambien ^w^  
Me levante la remera, como el Jean no tenia agujero para pasar la cola de Gato la enrosque alrededor de mi cintura y luego baje la remera.  
Pauco: Ya estoy lista!  
Yo: Yo también! Vamos Hermanita  
Salimos del local de música, fuimos caminando hasta el concierto. Por suerte el lugar no quedaba tan lejos del local.

Pauco P.O.V  
Llegamos al concierto, nos dieron las entradas en la boletería.  
Yo: Hermanita, si nos perdemos una llama por celular a la otra…Ok?  
Neko: Oke! ^w^  
Nos separamos y cada quien se fue a mirar el concierto por su cuenta. Subieron al escenario todos los miembros de Gorillaz y empezaron a cantar diferentes canciones, Rock the House, Clint Eastwood, Dare, etc.  
Al rato me reuní con mi hermanita que había empujado a las fangirls hasta ser la 1era en la fila.  
Yo: Porque hay una fila tan larga?  
Neko: Es para tomarse fotos con los miembros de la banda.  
Yo: QUIERO SALIR EN LA FOTO!  
Empuje a las fangirls y también me puse primera en la fila, cuando llegan todos los miembros de la banda, las fangirls empezaron a gritar, algunas tenían novio y se ponían celosos.  
Yo: jejeje me parece que no les gusta que se mueran de amor por sus ídolos xD  
Neko: Creo que no, los chicos son muy celosos ^_^

Neko P.O.V  
2-D: A ver…quien quiere tomarse fotos conmigo?  
Yo: Bagface! Mira!  
Pauco: *0* OH POR DIOS! Es el! :3  
Yo (Levanto apenas la mano): Holi! Mi hermana y yo queremos tomarnos una foto contigo 2-D :3  
2-D me ve a la cara y no parecía muy contento de verme, enseguida se fue.  
Pauco: Que paso?  
Yo: No lo sé…

2-D P.O.V  
Salí corriendo a Buscar a Mudz que se estaba tomando fotos con unas fangirls.  
Yo: Mudz, Mudz!  
Murdoc: Ahora no Faceache  
Yo: Tengo que decirte algo! Ellas están aquí  
Murdoc: Quienes?  
Yo: Em…L-las, Las hermanas Pervertidas  
Murdoc: QUE COSA? No tenían que venir aquí!  
Yo: No sé como hicieron para venir aquí, las entradas se agotaron…*recordé el concurso en la radio* SHIT!

Neko P.O.V  
Estaba detrás de ellos escuchando la conversación, mi hermana Bagface se había ido a tomar fotos con Noodle y Russell.  
Yo: Em…estoy escuchando todo…  
Los 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!  
Yo: No se asusten!  
2-D: Aléjate de nosotros! Vete!  
Yo: No hasta sacarme una foto contigo  
2-D: Hablo en serio! Vete! Y dile a tu hermana que se vaya  
Yo: Bueno…  
Fui a buscar a Bagface y la encontré hablando con unas chicas que estaban en el escenario.  
Yo: Bagface…tenemos que irnos  
Pauco: Aaaaa…Tan temprano? :(  
Yo: Si, tenemos que irnos al parecer a "Ciertas personas" no les agrada nuestra presencia  
Pauco: Ok…vámonos

Pauco P.O.V  
Salimos del concierto, volvimos al local de música, yo estaba un poco triste porque no pude sacarme fotos con 2-D.  
Neko: Anímate Hermanita! Ya los volveremos a ver en otro momento…  
Yo: Tienes razón :)

DÍAS MÁS TARDE.

Neko P.O.V  
Otro día en el local de música, trabajando como siempre. Cuando llego la hora de cerrar cayeron unas cartas al buzón y corrí a buscarlas.  
Yo: BAGFACE! EL CORREO  
Pauco: Ábrelo tú! Estoy ocupada! (Nota autora: Se está bañando xD)  
Empeze a mirar las cartas y una era un sobre rosa con letras rojas que decía "AVISO DE DESALOJO" yo ya sabía que significaba esta carta…Nos iban a echar del local de música si no pagábamos el alquiler.  
Yo: Bagface *No hay respuesta* BAGFACE!  
Sali corriendo al cuartito que compartimos, abrí la puerta y Bagface se estaba secando con una toalla, llevaba una bolsa de plástico bajo su cabeza mojada.  
Pauco: Que quieres ahora hermanita?  
Yo: Hay una carta de aviso de desalojo, si no juntamos la plata para pagar el alquiler mañana nos van a echar del local de música.  
Pauco: Y en donde vamos a vivir?  
Yo: Que se yo…tu eres la mayor, tienes que saber a dónde iremos  
Pauco: Te lo diré mañana por la mañana  
Yo: Oke.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Al día siguiente, estuvimos trabajando toda la mañana y lo que duro la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche. Abrí la caja registradora y me puse a contar el dinero mientras miraba la factura para poder pagar.  
Yo: SHIT! No me alcanza…Tengo 234,56 U$$ y la factura cuesta 346 U$$ D:  
Tocaron la puerta, me asome al vidrio y era un chico no le pude reconocer la cara por el cartel de "Cerrado"  
Yo: Lo siento! Ya cerramos! Vuelva mañana  
XXX: Vengo a cobrar la factura  
Yo (En voz baja): Shit!...(miro a la puerta) Espere un segundo!  
Salí corriendo hacia el cuartito a buscar a Bagface, al entrar ella estaba acomodando sus cosas.

Pauco P.O.V  
Estaba acomodando mis cosas en el cuartito y vino Neko corriendo.  
Neko: Bagface! Necesito tu ayuda  
Yo: Porque?  
Neko: Porque vinieron a cobrar el alquiler y no tengo el dinero para pagarlo  
Yo: Contaste bien?  
Neko: Si, y no me alcanza Dx  
Yo: Esta bien…ahí voy  
Neko: Gracias Hermanita! :)  
Salió del cuartito y yo Salí detrás de ella.

Neko P.O.V  
Entre de nuevo al local de música, ahí me estaba esperando el chico.  
Yo: Ahí viene mi hermanita, ella sabrá que hacer  
XXX: Ok  
Entra Pauco y ve al chico que estaba revisando el papel de la factura.  
Pauco: Escucha…sé que es un mal momento pero no tenemos el dinero para pagar la factura así que puede volver mañana?  
XXX: Lo siento, pero el pago era para hoy…No me queda otra opción que decirles que se vayan.  
Las 2: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! D:  
Pauco: Y en donde vamos a vivir?  
XXX: No lo sé, pero empiecen a juntar sus cosas, se van mañana temprano  
Las 2: Ok  
Cuando el chico se fue, las 2 volvimos al cuartito, empezamos a sacar nuestras cosas, metimos nuestra ropa en una mochila, guardamos 2 botellas con agua y 3 latas de coca-cola. Estábamos cansadas, aunque sabíamos que iba a ser la última noche en nuestras respectivas camas nos fuimos a dormir enseguida.

Pauco P.O.V  
A las 7:30 de la mañana siguiente me despertó un golpe en la puerta del cuartito, me levante, desperté a mi Hermana y fuimos a cambiarnos. Salimos del cuartito y vimos al chico de la noche anterior, el nos acompaño hasta la puerta del local, salimos del local y puso un candado en la puerta y una nota escrita en un papel rosa como el sobre de la factura.  
Yo: Bueno…vámonos hermanita.  
Neko: Si, hay que encontrar otro lugar donde vivir.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4.

Pauco P.O.V  
Empezamos a caminar por…em…3 horas creo y llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad.  
Yo: Hermanita a donde vamos?  
Neko: Yo que se…(mira el cielo) creo que va a llover, qué hora es?  
Yo: Son las 12:30 de la tarde  
Neko: Cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando?  
Yo: Creo que…em…3 horas…no lo se  
Neko: COMO QUE NO LO SABES?!  
Yo: No! Lo siento Dx

Neko P.O.V

Iba a golpear a mi querida hermanita y empezó a llover.  
Yo: OH SHIT MOTHER F*CKER! Cada vez que quiero golpearte pasa algo malo ¬_¬  
Pauco: Olvídate de eso! Vamos a refugiarnos antes de que llueva más fuerte.  
Empezamos a correr y no encontrábamos un sitio donde protegernos, llegamos a una reja y nos apoyamos ahí. Bagface saco una bolsa negra de su mochila y la puso encima de nosotras.  
Pauco: Asi no nos mojaremos tanto con la lluvia.  
Yo: O-oke…(me volteo) WHAT THE F*CK?  
Pauco (se voltea): AAAAAAAAAGH!  
Había un zombie en la reja tratando de cruzar para comernos, saque mi lapicera de mi mochila, se la clave en la cabeza al zombie y murió.  
Pauco: E-estuvo cerca…CASI NOS MATA! (Mirada Psicópata y de terror)  
Yo: O_o Tranquilízate hermanita…vamos a entrar (veo un candado) SHIT…Esta cerrado TT_TT

Noodle P.O.V  
Estaba escuchando música coreana en mi habitación, vi hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo, vi 2 puntos a lo lejos en la reja, tome unos binoculares y al acercarme mas vi que eran 2 niñas paradas en medio de la lluvia.  
Tome un paraguas y Salí con la llave de la reja a abrirles a esas niñas.  
XXX: Hermanita tengo frió  
XXX: Yo también y tengo hambre _  
Yo: Hey! Las voy a dejar pasar…no se queden ahí paradas  
XXX: ARIGATO! Te lo agradezco!  
Yo: shimpai shinaide…Me llamo Noodle ¿Cómo se llaman?  
XXX: Hola Noodle, yo soy Neko y ella es mi hermanita Bagface  
Yo: Bien…ahora entren

Neko P.O.V  
Seguimos a Noodle hasta un edificio grande color gris, yo supe que ese lugar eran los estudios Kong donde vive el grupo Gorillaz.  
Yo: B-Bagface…  
Pauco: Si ya lo sé…es el estudio Kong no es así?  
Yo: CI! :)  
Entramos, subimos por el elevador sin que nos vieran Mudz, 2-D o Russel. Llegamos a un pasillo donde estaba el baño.  
Noodle: Vayan a bañarse para entrar en calor…en un rato les traigo algo para comer  
Las 2: Gracias! ^_^  
Noodle hizo una reverencia como las geishas y se fue.  
Pauco: ENTRO YO PRIMERA!  
Me di la vuelta, Bagface se quito la ropa y entro a ducharse, espere a que terminara y entre yo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Holi! He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo :D

Perdonen la demora es que no tenia mi Pen drive para continuar este fic, lo habia olvidado en la casa de mi abuelo. Hoy fui a la casa de mi tio por su cumple y me devolvio mi Pen drive asi que...Ya esta!

Puedo continuar con mi fic cuando tenga tiempo jajja

Disfruten el Capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Pauco P.O.V

Salimos del baño con una toalla cada una sobre el cuerpo. Noodle nos llevo a una habitación, trajo ropa y nos cambiamos.

Noodle: Quedense aquí, yo les traeré algo de comer

Yo: De acuerdo

Neko: :) Arigato Noodle! *sonríe apenas*

Noodle: shimpai shinaide

Noodle sale de la habitación y yo me senté en la cama y deje la mochila en el piso.

Yo: Aaah! Estoy cansada hermanita…quiero dormir

Neko: No tienes hambre?

Yo: Si, pero…despiértame cuando llegue la comida (me duermo)

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

* * *

Me desperté, mire hacia abajo, había paquetes de refrigerios regados por el suelo y la cama llena de migas donde Bagface dormía tranquilamente.

Yo: Bagface!

Pauco: Q-que?

Yo: Hay que irnos antes de que nos vea alguien

Bagface se levanto, saco todas las migas, tomo su mochila y me siguió a la escalera.

Pauco: Vamos a darle las gracias a Noodle por la comida de anoche

Yo: Oke

Bajamos de puntitas la escalera y escuchamos gritos que venían de la cocina.

Murdoc: Russel! Te comiste todo otra vez?

Russel: Te juro que no fui yo!

Murdoc: Entonces quien fue? Ah?

Nos asomamos a la puerta de la cocina, Mudz y 2-D gritaron al vernos.

Los 2: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Que hacen aquí?!

Yo: Este es nuestro hogar, lárguense!

Pauco P.O.V

Yo: Eeeh…Si! Eso! Fuerita de aca!

Russel: Pero de que están hablando?!

Vimos a Noodle entrar a la cocina.

Noodle: Ohayo!

Yo: NOODLE!

Neko: NOODLE-CHAN!

Salimos corriendo a abrazarla y Neko le hizo F*ck you con el dedo a Mudz y a 2-D

Murdoc P.O.V

Como se atreven a decirnos eso? Quien carajo se creen esas niñas para echarnos de aquí? Ellas tienen que irse no nosotros. Lo más importante, voy a matar a esa…esa niña con orejas y cola de gato por hacerme f*ck you en la cara.

2-D: V-viste lo que acaba de pasar?

Yo: Si lo vi, Faceache…esas niñas no pueden darnos órdenes a nosotros, no saben con quién se meten

2-D: N-No vas a golpearlas o sí?

Yo: Claro que no, solo quiero matar a la que tiene orejas y cola de gato.

Neko P.O.V

Subí con Bagface a nuestra habitación, me acosté en la cama y mi hermanita tambien.

Pauco: Tengo sueño…voy a dormir

Yo: Otra vez? Recién te acabas de despertar

Pauco: Si pero me desperté muy temprano y no soy tan madrugadora (bosteza) buenas noches (se duerme)

Saque mi MP-3 de la mochila y me puse a escuchar música. Al rato escuche golpes y me quite un auricular.

Murdoc: Abre la puerta se que están ahí!

Yo: No quiero…(cantando en voz baja)

Vuela un columpio vacío sobre mi cabeza,  
vuela por el cementerio de mi voluntad.  
Sigo buscando la niña que llora en tus fiestas,  
suenan campanas en flor por mi funeral…

Murdoc: ABRE MALDITA SEA!

Yo: Y QUE SI NO QUIERO?

Escuche que abrían la puerta a la fuerza, al abrirse Sali corriendo, Bagface no escuchaba nada porque estaba dormida.

Pauco P.O.V

Me desperté al escuchar ruidos que venían de abajo, baje corriendo y vi a mi hermana peleando con Mudz.

Yo: Q-Que haces?

Neko (empuja a Mudz al piso): JA! TE GANE OTRA VEZ! SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TU xD

Empieza a saltar haciendo símbolos de amor y paz diciendo "Victoria!"

Yo: O_o N-No entiendo nada…que pasho aquí?

Neko: Es que…Mudz me empezó a perseguir y me dijo que me iba a matar por hacerle F*ck you en la cara, estuvimos peleando un rato y yo gane xD

Murdoc: TU HICISTE TRAMPA!

Neko: No es cierto! :( (Me ve) Bagface dile que no es cierto!

Yo: Em…la verdad yo no vi la pelea, no sé qué paso aquí a sí que no sé qué decirte hermanita

Neko: :( Que mala eres! Me voy a mi cuarto (sube por el elevador)


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6.

Neko P.O.V

Subí por el elevador hasta mi habitación, la que comparto con Bagface. Entre, cerré la puerta con traba y me quede sentada contra la pared. Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta pero no pienso levantarme a abrir.

Pauco: Neko! Hermanita abre la puerta

Yo: No quiero!

Pauco: Por favor, quiero hablar contigo!

Yo: NO!

Pauco:….Bueno, y si te digo que tengo Onigiris me abrirás?

Al oír esa palabra Salí corriendo a abrir la puerta y vi a Bagface sonriéndome como una idiota.

Yo: Ya te abrí…ahora…donde están mis Onigiris?

Pauco P.O.V

Me eche a reír a más no poder con lo que me dijo Neko. Cuando me tranquilice mire a Neko, estaba enojada.

Yo: Que pasa hermanita?

Neko: Que es tan divertido Bagface?

Yo: Bueno la cosa es…que no tengo Onigiris, solo invente eso para que me abras la puerta.

Neko: F**KING YOUR MOTHER! Me hiciste abrir la puerta por nada?!

Yo: Si :)…Ya que, porque estas enojada conmigo?

Neko: 1 por engañarme y 2 porque no viste la pelea que tuve con Mudz hace unas horas

Yo: Estaba dormida hermanita

Neko: Igual gane yo, no hice trampa y no pienso recrear la pelea para que la mires porque te vas a dormir de todas formas.

Yo: Ok, Ok te creo…si?

Neko: Neee…Gracias hermanita! (me abraza)

Vi a alguien mirándonos, me separe de mi hermana y era Noodle.

Yo: Noodle!

Neko: Noodle-Chan! Que haces aquí?!

Noodle P.O.V

Yo: Eeh…vine a ver si había pasado algo. Porque escuche gritar a Neko-Chan.

Neko: No paso nada, es solo una broma entre hermanas (veo a Pauco) No es así?

Pauco: C-Cierto…jejeje una pequeña broma de hermanas (se ríe)

Yo: Bueno! Hay algo que querían decirme?

Neko: Eeem…(reacciona) AH! Si! Queríamos agradecerte por darnos algo de comer y por dejarnos…

Pauco: y por dejarnos pasar la noche aquí.

Neko: Arigato Gosaimazu! (sonríe)

Yo: shimpai shinaide, no quería que se quedaran afuera…estaba lloviendo.

Pauco: Bueno…supongo que ya nos vamos

Yo: A donde se van?

Neko P.O.V

Yo: A buscar un lugar donde vivir

Pauco: No tenemos casa, nos echaron ayer…

Noodle: No quieren quedarse aquí por un tiempo?

Las 2 nos miramos sin poder creer lo que decía, volvimos a ver a Noodle.

Las 2 (gritamos): SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Pauco: Nos encantaría quedarnos aquí! Gracias Noodle!

Neko: Arigato, Arigato, Arigato!

Le agradecimos 1000 veces porque nos dejo quedarnos en los estudios Kong por un tiempo. El único problema era que, no sabíamos que como lo tomarían Mudz, 2-D y Russell.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7.

Neko P.O.V

Pasaron 2 días desde que nos dejaron vivir aquí, ahora Bagface y yo tenemos una habitación propia que compartimos las 2. Empecé a adornar mi habitación con posters de Animes, Grupos de Música, de Justin Bieber **_(Autora: Ejem, no sé qué hago decorando mi habitación con eso porque…es decir, ya hace 1 año que dejo de gustarme Bieber ahora soy una Ex Believer)_**, llene una mini biblioteca con Mangas que tenia guardados hace tiempo, etc.

Yo: Bagface

Pauco: Eh?

Yo: Con que vas a decorar tu lado?

Pauco: Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Yo: Eh? En serio?

Me acerque a la pared de mi hermanita y vi que había empezado a pegar posters de bandas de Heavy Metal, fotos de motocicletas, autos de las películas de los 80, fotos de los miembros de Gorillaz, etc.

Yo: Wow! Me encanta como empezaste a decorar tu lado hermanita

Pauco: Gracias

Pauco P.O.V

Vi la hora en mi celular, eran las 21:34.

Yo: Hermanita vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre

Neko: Yo también tengo hambre…bajemos a ver si hay algo en la cocina

Yo: Bien

Bajamos juntas a la cocina y al llegar vimos a Russell.

Neko: Que haces aquí?

Russell: Lo que siempre hago.

Yo: Comerte todo?

Russell: Si

Neko: Oke, eso ya lo sabía jajaja…ya que

Abrí la heladera y saque 2 sándwiches, uno para mí y otro para Neko, salimos de la cocina y volvimos a la habitación.

Yo: Toma hermanita (le doy un Sandwich)

Neko: Gracias

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación…

2-D: Cuando le vamos a decir la verdad a esas chicas Mudz?

Murdoc: No lo se Faceache, pero todo tiene que ir a su tiempo no es así? Aun no están listas para saberlo

2-D: T-Tienen que saberlo tarde o temprano, no podemos seguir ocultándoles que son nuestras hijas

Murdoc (Ríe sarcásticamente): Nuestras hijas? Lo siento Faceache pero ellas son tuyas no mías.

2-D: No digas eso, ellas son tus hijas también después de todo tu eres su padre no es así?

No sabían que había una persona que estaba escuchando la conversación entre ellos 2 pero prefirió quedarse callada y se alejo antes de que se metiera en problemas.

* * *

Aquí esta el 7mo Capitulo del fanfic.

1000 disculpas por la demora pero es que ando ocupada con otro fanfic -es la ultima parte saben?- Empece las clases, estoy en 6to año de secundaria y no falta nada para que me gradué.

Aunque sean pascuas y fin de semana largo me dieron mucha tarea para hacer y no he podido conectarme para subir este capitulo -a parte de que me faltan ideas-

En fin, si pueden manden mas ideas para el fic así lo puedo terminar pronto D:

Un saludo, dejen reviews por favor! y Felices Pascuas

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
